Eldert family of Jamaica, New York
The Eldert family of Jamaica, New York is the branch of the Eldert family of New Netherlands that remained in Jamaica, Queens County, New York throughout the 19th century. The progenator of the Eldert family of New Netherlands, Eldert Lucasze Von Vorhees (1651-1722) first came to Jamaica in 1684. 1684-1790 Although the Eldert family originally settled in Jamaica in 1684, by 1790, there was one remaining Eldert household enumerated in the census. The head of that household was Samuel Eldert (1758-1828), the son of Lucas Eldert (1733-1815) and Martha Mott. Lucas was a great-grandson of the family's progenator in New Netherlands, Eldert Lucasze Von Vorhees (1651-1722). This article focuses its scope on Samuel's descendants (and other branches that later moved to Jamaica). The earlier generations of the family (1684-1790) are documented in a separate article entitled the Eldert family of New Netherlands which discusses the progenators of the other family branches that moved away from Jamaica, and contains links to articles on their family branches. Note on female Eldert descendants The branches of the family who descend from female Elderts who took the surnames of their husbands prior to 1790 have not yet been satisfactorily documented. Therefore, there were likely many other branches of the family which remained in Jamaica in addition to Samuel's family. Researcher Kevin Borland is currently working on compiling the descendants of the female Elderts throughout the first 100 years of the family's history. Links to their descendant charts and census information will be added over time, one by one, as the female descendant lines are traced down to the 1790 census. 1790 Census Samuel's household consisted of Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (head of household), 4 male children (all under 16 years of age) and 3 females. One of the 3 females was Samuel's wife, Catalina Ditmars (1762-?). The remaining four boys and two girls in the household were the following of Samuel and Catalina's children: *Martha Eldert (1783-1851) (who later married Luke Emmons) *Abraham Eldert (1783-1834) (who later married Elizabeth Doughty) *Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (who later married Femmetje Van Wicklen) *Elizabeth Eldert (1787-?) (who later married John Rem Snediker) *John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (who later married Ann Lott) *Samuel Eldert II (1790-1828) (who later married Catherine Van Wicklen) 1800 Census In 1800, Samuel's family was again the only Eldert family residing in Jamaica. This time the household consisted of 1 male between 26 and 45, i.e. Samuel, 1 female between 26 and 45, i.e. Samuel's wife Catalina, one girl between the ages of 16 and 26, i.e. daughter Martha, 3 boys and 1 girl between the ages of 10 and 16, i.e. children Abraham, Luke, Elizabeth and John S., and 5 boys and 1 girl between the ages of 0 and 10. One of the boys was son Samuel II. The remaining five young children were as follows: *Maria Eldert (1791-1857) (who later married Cornelius Vanderveer) *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) (who later married Mary Ryder) *Ditmas Eldert (1796-1876) *Johnson Eldert (1799-1844) (who later married Phoebe Ryerson) *Henry Eldert (1800-aft1860) (who later married Sarah Coles) 1810 Census In addition to the Samuel Eldert family, two brothers from Kings County (sons of Isaac Eldert (1752-1795) of Kings County, a distant cousin of Samuel) arrived in Jamaica. Their names were Cornelius and Johannes. Samuel Eldert family Samuel Eldert (1758-1828), a son of Lucas Eldert (1733-1815) of the Eldert family of South Hempstead, appeared in the 1810 census of Jamaica. The household consisted of Samuel and his wife Catalina Ditmars, as well as two sons born between 1784 and 1794 (Luke Eldert (1786-1845) and John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871), two daughters born between 1784 and 1794 (Martha Eldert (1783-1851) and Maria Eldert (1791-1857)) and three sons born between 1794 and 1800 (Eldert Eldert (1793-1847), Ditmas Eldert (1796-1876) and Johnson Eldert (1799-1844). Samuel's daughter Elizabeth Eldert (1787-?) must have already married John Rem Snedeker. Daughter Martha did not marry Lucas Emans (1783-1850) until 1817. Daughter Maria apparently did not marry Cornelius Vanderveer until after 1820 as well. Notably missing from the 1810 census are Samuel's sons Abraham and Samuel II. By 1810, Abraham had married and relocated to nearby Newtown, New York, where he progenated the Eldert family of Newtown, New York. It appears that he took his brother Samuel Eldert II (1790-1828) with him as well. Arrival of cousins from Kings County *'Cornelius Eldert': The household of Cornelius Eldert (1783-1842) consisted of Cornelius and his wife Margaret Ryder, as well as 5 other young men born between 1784 and 1794 and 1 other young woman born between 1784 and 1794. There were also two young boys in the house (under age 10), presumably children of Cornelius and Margaret. The presence of the 5 other adults has not been explained. Perhaps they took in borders. *'Johannes Eldert': The household of Johannes Eldert (1778-1857) consisted of Johannes and his wife, as well as one son under age 10. There was also a girl born between 1794 and 1800 in the household whose identity is not obvious. 1820 Census Page 65 *Eldert Eldert (1793-1847) and Mary Rider (1800-1891) (200100-10100) (son of Samuel Eldert on page 67) **3 young children Page 67 *Samuel Eldert (1758-1828) (000501-11101) (married to Catalina Ditmars) *John S. Eldert (1788-aft1871) (100010-11000) (married Ann Lott, son of Samuel) *Luke Eldert (1786-1845) (2111'1'''1-01101) (son of Samuel, married Phoebe) Page 71 *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (1100'1'1-21010) 1830 Census *Cornelius Eldert (1783-aft1830) (0001001-001001) *Isaac Eldert (0100001-12001) *Isaac Eldert (00001-00001) *Luke Eldert (01100011-100001) *Eldert Eldert (011001-210001) 1840 and Beyond ''Under construction. Category:Eldert (surname) Category:Families of New York